kingofpiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
KoP Updates
The game was released September 16, 2018. Don't want to look through all this? Look at the contents or go to this link here to see the official dev-forum update log. September 2018 September 16, 2018 0.1 - Reduced Mythical Fruit Removal product price from 199R$ to 1R$. - Color of the conqueror scales with your other stats (Melee+Defense+Sniper+Sword+Armament+Observation) / 6. - Devil Fruits has been reset. - Starterpack Gamepass Fix - Mythical Fruits spawn less frequently. - Added Stamina drain on all MF moves. - Sword Clashing less frequent. - Removing MFs will remove your previous moves as well. - Combat Dazing duration reduced. - Mobs will teleport back if they get too far. - Data correctly cleared from the game cache. - Security Updates. Balance Updates: "Buff" Mythical Fruit - Superstar Move activation reduced to 40%(from 25%) "Love" Mythical Fruit - True Beauty Move Range Increased to 45(from 25) "Quake" Mythical Fruit - Severe Earthquake Hitbox Size increased to 25,30,25 from 20,30,20 X,Y,Z values. September 16, 2018 0.1.b NEW - Premium Feature NEW - 3 Weapons NEW - Combat Clashing - Stats need lower requirements to level up - Stats bug fix - Swimming Speed decreased from 16 to 8 - Mythical Fruit Spawn Timer decreased to 25 minutes - Mythical Fruit Despawn Timer increased to 8 minutes - Starterpack Fixed. - Animation Fixes for Sword clashing - Mythical Fruits now have their own fruit model. - More Security updates. - Group Bot Accepting Pre-Alpha users in the group. Balance Updates: - Double Jump and Dashing now consumes Stamina. - Dark Repulser Scale Damage reduced from 1 to .6 - Dark Repulser Base Damage Increased from 5 to 8 - Shining Edge Scale Damage reduced from 1 to .5 - Shining Edge Base Damage increased from 5 to 6 - Steel Katana Scale Damage reduced from 1 to .45 - Shining Edge Base Damage increased from 5 to 7 - Square Saber Scale Damage reduced from 1 to .5 September 17, 2018 0.1.c NEW - 1 Weapon -BokkenBase Damage, .1 Damage Scaling - Ships are now collidable when they spawn. - Resetting your Mythical Fruit will correctly erase your owned moves - Player won't be able to use any move when sitting - Increased Small Sailboat height by 3.5 studs - Air Door no longer blocks your stamina from regenerating - Lighting Flight no longer blocks your stamina from regenerating - Improvement to our DataStore system - Added Icons for all Available Weapons and Fruits. - Added Icons for: Conqueror, Armament, Mini Moveset, Buff Moveset. - Loading Screen bug - Dashing and Dashing not working upon joining fix - Fixing Boat Physics - Exploit Detection Improved - Optimization - Lighting Sound Effects Fixes Balance Updates: - King's Village Sword Fighters NPC sword swapped from Steel Sword to Bokken - Increased Combat(Fist) Range from 10,7,10 to 12,9,12 - Reduced Epic Chests Gold Award from 800/900 to 450/550 - Reduced Rare Chests Gold Award from 400/600 to 250/350 - Reduced Common Chests Gold Award from 100/200 to 50/80 - Gold From killing other Players and NPCs Increased from of NPC/4 to of NPC+5 - Increased Small Sailboat Speed from 35 to 45 - Decreased Small Sailboat Tilt angle from .35 to .25 - Sword Clashing Reduced even further and prevents 100% clashes. - Removed Air Door cooldown after leaving the room - Reduced Air Door cooldown from 2s to 1s September 18, 2018 0.1.d - ESP Exploit Detection. - StarterPack gold increased from 5000 to 8500 - StarterPack Premium increased from 2 hours to 2 hours and 30 minutes - DataStore Changes - Love abilities will no longer create clones - Fixed Black Hole game breaking bug - Removed debris left by Bomb, Ghost and Quake - Player Getting max gold upon first join bug fix is HOTFIXED - Door no longer opens up meshes Balance Updates: NPC Gold Gain Reduced from Level+5 to Level/2+3 September 21, 2018 0.1.e - ESP Exploit Detection improved - Mythical Fruit Spawn Decreased to 10 Mins from 25 - Mythical Fruit Despawn Decreased to 7 minutes from 8 - Increased Spawn Rate of: Operation, Quake, Darkness, Light from .5% to 5% - Decreased Spawn Rate of: Ghost, Love from 10% to 5% - Added Mini abilities cooldowns - Increased Mini Minimize form size to .55from .4 scale to improve stability - More Improvements to the datastore. Balance Updates: Quake - Earth and Heaven cooldown increased to 15s from 5s Operation - Severance can no longer cut mesh parts